


[Podfic] Far Beyond Pearls by Musyc

by fire_juggler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Established Relationship, F/F, Female-Centric, Femslash, POV Female Character, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, unconventional beauty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2321999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's Summary:</b> Pansy's thoughts on her lover. (Influenced by Shakespeare's "My Mistress' Eyes" and the Eshet Chayil.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Far Beyond Pearls by Musyc

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Far Beyond Pearls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/213218) by [Musyc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc). 



> Recorded for [HP Podfic Fest 2014](http://hp-podfic-fest.livejournal.com/). Many thanks to Musyc for giving blanket permission to record podfic! ♥

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Alternate Streaming** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/far_beyond_pearls.mp3)

## Length:

00:08:24 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/far_beyond_pearls-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 8.2 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/far_beyond_pearls-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 4.3 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
